grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Edea/History
}} History Raised in a noble family, Edea belonged to a tribe of Therians that hid away from the rest of the world. Edea grew up in the noble Starthorne family, living quite a comfortable and luxurious life, being adored by the people around her and never having to experience a day of hardship in her life. One could say that she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth; she had remained inside of her own little bubble and closed off from the outside world. She was taught as a small child the appropriate manners a young lady must have; poise, elegance, and nobility... these were all important features to have among her people. But Edea had the habit of being overly emotional and was often scolded for it, being told that it was important to keep her emotions in check. She never understood why. But how could she? She was only a child. One day when exploring the forests that surrounded her home, she had fallen out of a tree, breaking her arm and causing her to be emotionally uncontrolled. The magic from her horn began to run rampant, causing a horrific amount of destruction around her. After finally being found by her parents and identified as the cause of the destruction, she was locked in her home for many years until she could manage to keep her emotions under control. She grew worried and concerned that she could not be as dignified as her parents or anyone else in her town, like she was broken and out of place.... that was, until a peculiar devil named Robyn had wandered into their town with the hopes of joining their society. Edea was bewildered and awestruck, never seeing someone other than her own kind before and immediately took a strong liking towards the girl. She was confused; however. All of her people had treated each other with grace and respect, yet this had not been the case with Robyn. Instead, she was ostracized and ridiculed for trying to be something that she wasn't. Edea took her in, despite her parents' disapproval, teaching her everything she knew about their mannerisms, their festivities, even her favorite hobbies like sewing and designing. The closer she grew to Robyn, the more in love she fell; around her she didn't feel out of place... in fact, she felt just right and looked forward to every day knowing that she would visit her. Though eventually this only cause friction between her parents and Edea, it was clear that they hated the woman that she loved... but in the end, none of that mattered to her, she wanted to be with Robyn for the rest of her life. And only a year after they met, a reckless teenage Edea had married Robyn. This, of course, sparked outrage amongst her people but Edea didn't care about that. She simply took her beloved's hand and ran away together. Opening a boutique so that she could make others feel as beautiful as she does when she's around her wife. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories